Fake World but Real Feeling
by DJ 100
Summary: Ketika Fake world menjadi real feeling, disitu membuat seorang Do Kyungsoo tersiksa dengan perasaannya yang membuncah dan jatuh terlalu dalam pada pesona pria itu, serta Kim Jongin memiliki perasaan yang sama pada couple roleplay-nya. warn! GS! KAISOO !
1. 0

**Fake world but Real feeling**

.

.

Main Cast:

Do Kyungsoo

Kim Jongin

Other:

EXO

Genre:

AU! School-life;Drama;Romantic;etc

RATE: M

Summary:

Ketika _Fake world_ menjadi _real feeling_, disitu membuat Kyungsoo tersiksa dengan perasaannya yang membuncah dan jatuh terlalu dalam pada pesona pria itu, serta Jongin memiliki perasaan yang sama pada _couple roleplay_-nya.

Disclaimer:

Cerita fiksi ini tidak sepenuhnya fiksi, 20% _real_. Ini cerita dari teman _roleplayer_ku yang menceritakan kisahnya dan dia ingin saya membuatkannya FF khusus buat dia. Rate M untuk kepentingan cerita, jujur aku tobat buat cerita rate tinggi.

WARNING! TYPO(s) EVERYWHERE! GENDERSWITCH (I'm so sorry for uke) MULTYCHAPTER! IF YOU HATE CAST, GENRE etc. CLOSE THE TAB! DON'T TRY THIS AT HOME!

**_Teaser..._**

Jongin, atau lebih dikenal oleh temannya dengan nama Kim Jongin pemilik akun _roleplay_ Sehun seorang ulzzang dengan _username _**Ohsehn** memiliki kekasih didunia palsu itu dengan _username _**luhaend****_, _**nama asli dari pemilik _account _Luhan itu adalah Do Kyungsoo, _yeoja _ dengan wajah polos, manis, imut dan _sexy_ bersamaan. Di dunia palsu ini Jongin dan Kyungsoo 'sering' _yadongan_, entah _via_ pesan singkat kepada nomor ponsel Jongin atau _via direct message twitter_. Sebelum mereka resmi berpasangan di dunia palsu itu, mereka sering _bermain_ dan Jongin pernah mendengarkan Kyungsoo mendesah ketika gadis itu menelfonnya. Mereka beberapa kali pernah bertemu karena jarak _Busan_ dan _Seoul _cukup jauh dan sejak itu pula mereka sama-sama terjatuh pada pesona _kekasih_ didunia mayanya. Waktu pertama kali pertemu ketika Kyungsoo berlibur musim panas mengunjungi _Seoul_ dengan pakaian yang minim mengingat musim panas, Jongin menyadari jika Kyungsoo itu _luar biasa_. Waktu pertemuan ketiga, katakan saja Kyungsoo itu gadis _murahan_ atau apa, mereka pernah sekali _frenchkiss_ dengan Jongin dan pria itu sedikit meremas bokong dan dada sintal milik gadis itu. Hingga suatu ketika Kyungsoo berjanji hanya Jongin yang boleh mengambil _kehormatannya_ kelak.

_Will be release if this story get 10 reviewers!_

_Wanna fast update? Review please!_

A/N: Jujur ya, Kipo gamau banget nistain Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo itu bias Kipo, kalian mau _judge_ , aku aja, jangan _judge _Kyungsoo. Karena aku disini HANYA pinjam nama anak EXO. Oh, ya fanfict ini udah selesai dibuat jadi tinggal tunggu antusias _review_ dari kalian! Untuk Fanfict Dynamic Lova tunggu sampai angka _review_nya 316! Hehehe.


	2. 1

**Fake world but Real feeling**

.

.

Main Cast:

Do Kyungsoo

Kim Jongin

Other:

EXO

Genre:

AU! School-life;Drama;Romantic;etc

RATE: M

Summary:

Ketika _Fake world_ menjadi _real feeling_, disitu membuat Kyungsoo tersiksa dengan perasaannya yang membuncah dan jatuh terlalu dalam pada pesona pria itu, serta Jongin memiliki perasaan yang sama pada _couple roleplay_-nya.

Disclaimer:

Cerita fiksi ini tidak sepenuhnya fiksi, 20% _real_. Ini cerita dari teman _roleplayer_ku yang menceritakan kisahnya dan dia ingin saya membuatkannya FF khusus buat dia. Rate M untuk kepentingan cerita, jujur aku tobat buat cerita rate tinggi.

WARNING! TYPO(s) EVERYWHERE! GENDERSWITCH (I'm so sorry for uke) MULTYCHAPTER! IF YOU HATE CAST, GENRE etc. CLOSE THE TAB! DON'T TRY THIS AT HOME!

**_Chapter one..._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

****Jongin yang tengah asik berlatih _dance_ sedikit terganggu kala ponselnya berbunyi menandakan ada notifikasi. Belum lagi _gadis_ itu sepertinya memborbardir ponselnya dengan pesan singkat, _messenger_ dan _direct message_. Siapa lagi kalau bukan _couple roleplayer_nya, si gadis cantik Do Kyungsoo. Jongin segera menyambar ponselnya dan berniat mengunci ruang latihan berhubung tinggal dirinya seorang. Mata _puma_nya melebar ketika mendapati pesan dari gadis itu.

_From : Kyungie nini_

_Jongin-ah, aku sudah di gerbang SOPA sekarang. Mumpung aku sedang berada di Seoul untuk 3 hari, ayo kita berjalan bersama. Kkkk~_

Jongin memijat pelipis kepalanya, sungguh _noona_ yang kini bertransformasi menjadi _couple_ nya di dunia maya itu membuat kepalanya pening. Sejujurnya, mereka belum bertemu secara langsung, Jongin hanya tau wajah Kyungsoo yang sialnya cantik itu pun dari akun SNS milik gadis itu. Pria berkulit _tan_ itu berjalan santai menuju kegerbang sekolahnya. Indera penglihatannya menangkap sosok gadis yang tak terlalu mungil itu berdiri menggunakan _t-shirt_ putih dan kelihatan tipis yang longgar dipadukan dengan _hotpans_ dan _sneakkers_ yang mengalasi kaki gadis itu serta _snapback_ merah _maroon_ dan tas kecil yang tersampir dipundaknya. Gadis itu sialnya memiliki kulit putih porselen yang membuat Jongin meneguk ludah, entah lah dari belakang gadis itu terlihat sangat amat cantik dan imut.

Kyungsoo dengan tak sengaja membalikkan badannya dan matanya yang indah itu menangkap sosok pria semapai dengan kulit yang seksi berjalan dengan jantan kearahnya, Ia amat yakin jika itu adalah sosok Jongin yang selama ini menjadi kekasihnya untuk keperluan perannya di dunia maya. Sungguh demi seluruh lelaki tampan di Busan, Jongin melebihi mereka. Ya tuhan, Kyungsoo segera menggelengkan kepalanya dan bertekad jika ia tak akan membawa perasaan ini kedalam dunia nyatanya. Sungguh, ia hanya ingin bersahabat saja dengan Jongin.

"Apa kau, Do Kyungsoo?"Tanya pria itu ketika dihadapannya, Kyungsoo membalasnya dengan anggukkan dan senyuman manis yang merekah. Jongin ikut tersenyum _awkward_, ia tertegun melihat wajah polos dan menggoda Kyungsoo dalam waktu bersamaan. Jujur, ia tak yakin ini adalah gadis sebulan yang lalu menelfonnya dengan keaadan mendesahkan namannya ketiga gadis itu _solo_.

"Iya, kau Jongin kan? Tak perlu seformal itu padaku gunakan saja _banmal_, karena aku ingin kita menjadi sahabat."Ujar gadis itu dan suaranya sangat merdu dan imut. Jongin tersenyum lepas dan menggandeng tangan gadis itu.

Jantung mereka berpacu diatas normal, Kyungsoo tak keberatan tangannya digandeng oleh Jongin karena baginya ini hal yang wajar. Jongin memprediksikan jika nanti malam ia tak bisa tidur karena Kyungsoo sangat _luar biasa_ untuk gadis SHS. Meskipun baju gadis itu longgar namun dada gadis itu menonjol begitu sempurna, belum lagi kain yang tipis itu bisa membuat Jongin melihat sampai kedalam. Tangan mungil digenggamannya juga terasa berbeda, rambut bercat pirang itu semakin mencolok warnanya ketika matahari menyorotnya dengan sinar sore. Jongin memerhatikan gadis disampingnya dengan sesekali tersenyum.

"Kau mau kemana hari ini?"tanya Jongin sembari membuka percakapan. Gadis itu mendongak kearah pemuda yang tingginya melebihinya sekitar sepuluh senti itu. Otaknya berfikir dan ia tak menemukan tempat yang ingin ia kunjungi.

"Aku tak tahu ingin kemana, menurutmu tempat yang bagus untuk hari ini apa?"jawab dan tanya Kyungsoo dengan suara lembutnya. Jongin menoleh sekilas kearah gadis cantik disampingnya.

"Bukannya aku bermaksud tak sopan padamu, _noona_. Jujur aku sedang lelah hari ini."ujar Jongin sambil menghentikan langkahnya yang membuat Kyungsoo ikut berhenti karena tangannya digenggam oleh pemuda yang lebih muda setahun darinya.

"_Geureokkuna_. _Call_! Aku akan menemanimu pulang atau bagaimana?"tawar Kyungsoo dengan senyum secerah mentari pagi. Jongin tersenyum dan menarik tangan Kyungsoo dan berjalan kearah _apartement_nya sekitar tiga blok lagi. Kyungsoo merasakan jika pipinya mengeluarkan _remah_ merah muda yang manis.

Jongin merasakan jika cara berjalan gadis disampingnya seperti akan terjatuh. Jongin menghentikan langkahnya dan melihat kearah _sneakers_ Kyungsoo yang talinya lepas. Pria itu segera berjongkok dan menalikan tali sepatu Kyungsoo. Jujur saja Kyungsoo tak bisa menahan perasaannya untuk tak jatuh kepada pria itu.

Kyungsoo tengah duduk santai di sofa _apartement_ Jongin. _Apartement_ yang terbilang rapih untuk ukuran lelaki. Berhubung sang tuan rumah tengah mandi, ia membuka _account roleplay _nya. Dia iseng membuka _interaction_ dengan lambang lonceng itu, banyak beberapa _mention _dari _family_ nya dan beberapa teman dan kelompoknya di dunia maya itu. Gadis itu tersenyum membaca _mention _yang masuk seperti,

**_Pinkbyun: luhaend_** good evening my beloved unnie! Jangan mandi ya, hemat air!

**_Seolliyea: luhaend_** gimana udah ketemu _oppa _Ohsehn secara real? Cakep? Awkward ga?

**_Hyozjin: pakDonge Lejohnyu luhaend Ohsehn_** diem deh kalian pada berisik ew!

**_Hyozjin: luhaend_** kalo ketemu sama _real_nya anak gue, jangan lupa selpie aplod di akun SNS mu ya nak! Emak yakin dia ganteng ga pake pemanis buatan!

**_Lejohnyu: luhaend _**nuna~ dedeq maw nenen nuna dooong~ nuna _real_nya cantix b8 bohay lagi /ketjup becek/

**_pakDonge: luhaend_** nak kalo ketemu sama sehn jangan lupa selfie bareng. Hati-hati baper deh! :v

dan masih banyak lagi. Kyungsoo hanya membaca saja tak berniat membalas _mention_ para temannya. Ia tertawa pada dirinya sendiri, ia seperti orang bodoh menyukai pemilik akun **Ohsehn **sampai kedunia nyata. Jongin berjalan santai kearahnya sambil tersenyum kikuk. Kyungsoo menatap pria itu polos dan menggemaskan.

"Kau tak membuka akunmu hari ini?"tanya Kyungsoo ketika Jongin duduk disampingnya dan merangkul pundaknya. Kyungsoo dengan santai menaruh kepalanya di pundak pria itu.

"Tidak, ada apa aku membuka akunku jika _noona_ kini sudah berada disampingku." Goda Jongin yang membuat Kyungsoo tertawa pelan.

"_Fams_ meminta kita _self-camera_ sebagai tanda kita telah bertemu. Sungguh mereka sedikit gila."tutur Kyungsoo yang membuat Jongin tertawa. Pria itu membuka ponselnya dan mengaktifkan kamera depan ponselnya untuk melakukan _selca_. Kyungsoo mencubit perut Jongin dan tertawa kaku.

"Mari kita turuti saja. Jarang-jarang aku bisa _selca_ dengan gadis cantik sepertimu."ujar Jongin. Kyungsoo tertawa .

"Jangan merubah posisimu _noona_. Kita tunjukkan bahwa kita _mesra_."canda Jongin dan mulai memasang senyum tampannya dan gadis disampingnya tersenyum polos dan imut dengan posisi Jongin merangkul pundak Kyungsoo dan Kyungsoo menyandarkan kepalannya kepundak Jongin.

"Cha! Sudah, aku kirimkan _via_ _messenger_ bagaimana?"tanya Jongin yang masih setia merangkul Kyungsoo, gadis itu entah polos atau apa tak protes dengan perlakuan Jongin dan mengangguk antusias.

"Cepat _send_ fotonya. Hehehe"pinta Kyungsoo dengan tawa renyah membuat jantung Jongin berpacu cepat. Sungguh, Jongin jatuh kedalam pesona Kyungsoo.

"_Noona_, ada apa ke Seoul?"tanya Jongin sambil memainkan ponselnya, pria itu dengan santai membaringkan kepalanya pada pangkuan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tak keberatan sama sekali, malah gadis itu memainkan rambut pria _tan_ itu dengan ekspresi menggemaskan.

"Keluarga besar Do tengah mengadakan reuni keluarga selama tiga hari kedepan. Apa aku mengganggumu, _Jongie_?"tanya Kyungsoo dengan nada merajuk. Jongin tertawa menanggapi jawaban gadis itu yang kelewat imut.

"Tidak, bagaimana jika besok kita berjalan-jalan? Aku janji mentraktirmu _ice cream."_tawar Jongin yang membuat gadis itu menggoyangkan tubuhnya semangat dan entah sengaja atau tidak pipi tirus Jongin dibelai manja oleh dada Kyungsoo. Jika bisa Jongin ingin lompat dari lantai _apartementnya_.

.

.

.

Jongin memainkan laptopnya dan membuka akunnya. Matanya membelalak ketika mendapati notifikasi _'71 new interaction'_.

**_Gdmiwnaha: Ohsehn_** ih, oppa! Aku kan masih sayang padamu! Kfine! TT_TT

**_Hyozjin: pakDonge leejohnyu luhaend Ohsehn_** kalian ini bisa tidak diam sebentar? Oh ya, kalian harus mengecek _acc_ SNS Kyungsoo /ups

**_Luhaend: Ohsehn _**sedang apa, bby? Hihi~ _bogoshipeo_! :*

**_Yoonaaah: Tipaneeha yipen PrkCho Peceyl_ Ohsehn suzymA _**hai chibi-chibi kuuh~ /tjivockz

**_Mintoho: chenayan suholang ohshn sehunyehet bekyuno bgyongguk seolliyea lunlun_** hai cox apa kabar?

Dan lainnya... pria tan itu terkekeh ketika mendapati akunnya seperti terkena banjir bandang dan membalas satu persatu interaksi yang masuk. Jujur, ia merasa _illfeel_ pada akun Minah yang masih mengejarnya, sudah jelas jika akunnya sudah resmi dengan akun Luhan milik Kyungsoo, yang merupakan gadis yang _protective_ dan mudah cemburu. Wajar saja pasanganmu cemburu berat jika melihat pasangannya masih dikejar-kejar oleh akun lain. Jongin yakin jika sebentar lagi akun **_luhaend_** akan me _mention_ ! benar saja gadis itu langsung mengirimi Jongin _tweet_ pedas.

**_Luhaend_****: ****_Ohsehn_** ciye punya kapel baru? Aku mah apa atuh :(

Jongin sontak kelimpungan membaca _tweet_ itu, ia langsung mengirim _direct message _pada Kyungsoo.

_Nini sayang, jangan marah T_T sungguh aku tak menggodanya atau memberinya harapan palsu /kecup manja/_

Tak lama kemudian ia mendapat pesan baru di _twitter_. Sudah jelas jika itu pesan dari _couplenya_.

_Aku tak marah, nini /kecup balik/ kau belum mau tidur?_

Jongin segera membalas pesan itu dengan gesit.

_Belum, chagiya~ kau? /belai sayang_

Jongin bergegas menutup laptopnya dan beranak ketempat tidurnya. Ia membuka akunnya _via_ ponsel dan terkekeh mendapatkan balasan dari gadis cantik itu.

_Aku sedang susah tidur, chagi. Kau mulai menggodaku eoh? /cubit hidungnya_

Jongin tersenyum dan segera menelpon gadis itu, dan berniat memarahi agar segera tidur. Panggilannya tersambung dan diangkat oleh gadis itu.

"Kau belum tidur, _nini_? Mau kutemani?"tawar Jongin tanpa mengucapkan sapaan terlebih dahulu.

"_Yak! Ucapkan hallo, yeoboseo, moshi-moshi, atau apapun, nini!"_rajuk Kyungsoo diseberang. Membuat Jongin tertawa.

"Umh, _sorry_ sayangku! Pasti ada sesuatu yang membuatmu susah tidur."tebak Jongin dan terdengar kekehan dari seberang. Jongin bisa bayangkan jika gadis itu memamerkan senyuman kelewat manis melalui bibir _plum_nya.

"_Kau mengertiku dengan baik. Sebenarnya yang membuatku susah tidur adalah aku sedang menginginkan sesuatu, Jongie."_nada suara Kyungsoo berubah menjadi rendah dan membuat Jongin merinding setengah mati. Ia tahu jika nada suara gadis itu berubah maka Jongin dan Kyungsoo akan sama-sama bermain _solo_ melalui telfon. Sial, membayangkannya saja Jongin merasakan jika bagian selatannya berdiri tegak.

"Uh? Apa yang kau inginkan?"tanya Jongin dengan suara sedikit menggeram menahan nafsunya.

_"__Aku merasa, aku menginginkan malam ini kau mendesahkan namaku dengan kencang. Mari kita lakukan."_desah Kyungsoo dengan nakal membuat Jongin _on_ dan Jongin yang tadinya mengantuk akhirnya gagal karena ajakan gila Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued!**

**A/N**: Hahaha, maaf ya aku Cuma mau buat _shortfict_ jadi palingan ini Cuma memakan 1k words-4k words maksimal, aku takut banget kalian yang udah suka diteaser dan di chapter awal ini mengecewakan kaliah, huft. Oh, ya ini bukan Oneshoot kok. Aku tentuin ya, aku bakalan update kalo perchapter aku dapet review yang membuatku semangat dan ini tinggal ending saja sih yang belum dikerjakan, saran buat ending pm saja!

Thanks to readers!

**Kipo answer:**

**Beng beng max: **kenapa hayo? Jeng..jeng

Guest: unemnya _unreal_ sayang, Cuma cerita nya aja yang real tapi Cuma 20% yang 80% imajinasi saya hahaha

Anak kaisoos: ini updated sayang :D

**Kaisoo32:** hahaha jangan terlalu penasaran doong, makasih udah review Author-nim!

Guest: ini dilanjut hahaha

**Yixingcom:** abisnya ini yang bisa ngobatin sakit hati readers grgr dynamic lovanya masih setengah hehehe. Sialnya kolom review udah 316+ disana hahaha

Gigi onta: Ay! Ay! Captain!

Byunbaexx: haha iya update kilat kalo readers pada antusias dichapter ini hehehe

**Atikasepti****_:_** oke meen!

**Kim Leera:** iya sih hampir kaya gitu konsepnya, tapi aku mau Kyungsoo agresif kali ini hehehe

**Jiaeraa15:** Kyungsoo ga kenapa-kenapa kok hehehe

Tukang becak: paling mentok ya ada Taemin, Jungkook, Hyunsik.

**Zhea . zhiioot:** yupz! Jangan lupa review lagi~

Joonwu: maaf kalo ngecewain :(

**Jung . hajaejewels:** nih :)

**Kim Kaisoo:** iya bby!

**mrblackJ**: yaampun uti~ maafkan aku:( dynamic lovanya minggu lah paling mentok. Kalo minggu ga update aku traktir ayam goreng bueddy hahaha

**doremifaseul:** hahahaha maaf kalo ngecewain:"

Guest: nih yanqeee!


End file.
